I'm off to see my brother
by Bubbubboo
Summary: "I guess it was a silly dream; though it weren't never much of a dream. There were two fundamental flaws with it. One- I was always perfectly awake whenever I dreamt, two- I lived here." One shot. Please review so I can improve


**disclaimer: I don't own hunger games. You should know this rule if you read any fanfiction after sometime**

Since I was a little kid I've always dreamt of becoming something great. I've dreamt that, one day, I would wake up and all my problems would be gone. I dreamt that I could get away from everything here and that I would never have to face _it_; like my brother had to. I guess it was a silly dream; though it weren't never much of a dream. There were two fundamental flaws with it. One- I was always perfectly awake whenever I dreamt, two- I lived here. I don't think its unusual for someone to wish to float away from this place due to the terror we must endure. The terror that is the games. In fact, I'd think of it as normality. However, I know now better than those silly dreams when I was little. I could never be something great. Perhaps by the standards of the Capitol but not by mine. My brother always told me that **my** values and standards are far better than theirs. That was the last thing he told me. I did watch him. I stalked his journey, expecting his return. I'm still waiting.

Last year, my first year, I understood properly that I will never be able to escape this. I figured that either I or another person who I absolutely adored would leave. Like my brother. I was right. I'm off now. I'm off to go where my brother went. I'm off to go and meet him again finally after all this time. They keep telling me I won't lose. That I will win. I know they're lying though. Why else would they cry?

I'm being pushed into the glass tube. They're telling me that I must get in.  
"Does it matter though? What if I don't? Are you going to kill me?" I ask  
"Maybe." They tell me.  
"Because I'd much rather it be here than in that place. It's far more dignified than savagery."  
They continue to push me. The door seals me in and I cock my head at them. They stare at me as though they're picking me. I smile back at them as I travel up the tube into the open bitterly cold terrain. _I'm off to see my brother now_. I think I'll hug him when I see him. He will kiss me on the forehead like he used to. Like the time I last saw him. That was a long time ago. I look around the whole circle. Some people are poised and ready; they are this year's careers. Others look as though they might faint. I tip my head back and let snow fall onto my face. _I'm off to see my brother_. I tip my head back forward and spot the countdown at two seconds. _I'm off to see my brother_. People start chasing towards the cornucopia. I join them. At least when I was little I started to think about how I would get away. I would run. I run straight into the mouth of the cornucopia. I know I'm not alone. I grab a small dagger and dodge my way out into the snow once more. Everything is white. I stop. _I'm off to see my brother_. I know someone is behind me. I pull the dagger back and stab it into my abdomen area. I pull it out then trace it, digging into my flesh, along the large vein in my forearm. It hurts. A lot. But it's OK. It means I'll see my brother. My eyes drain from lightness. I feel a substantial amount of cold body on me. It takes me a moment to realize its the earth. I roll onto my back and drag my bloody arm through the snow. Everything drifts. _I'm off to see my brother_. I close my eyes.

It takes a moment. I can hear screams merge into wallowing gulps of pain. Then they are gone. Everything is gone. Even the sensation of pain in my limbs. I'm overcome by a greater sense; _happiness_. Everything floats away. I float up above it all. The stabbing, silent screaming, the bloodbath. I float up above my body. That is when I see him. I smile. He smiles. We run towards each other. I can see other bodies floating up to join us. we meet above the cornucopia and embrace each other. I squeeze my arms around his waist and he kisses me just on my forehead. I feel a sensation of happiness that I'm above it all. That I have finally floated above it all and I can become something great.

Everything sinks. I open my eyes and smile. I am perfectly aware that I'm drifting. But it's OK. Because I've found my brother. And we're happy now.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading :) If you could take a few moments for a review then that would be great :) if not...oh well? I guess... :/ Anyway, go like read more of my stuff if you want :)_**


End file.
